El Hinokōri Japon
by Yuuki-Hanasaku16
Summary: Si el FBM ha iniciado sus preparativos sin patrocinadores, ni gente que la apoye, sin invitar a gente conocida y a brinda muchas misteriosas herramientas a sus participantes ¿que busca en realidad este torneo? ¿que esconden la entrenadora Hitomiko y Hanasaku?
1. Chapter 1

**Simbologia**

**..::..Espacio/Lugar**

**- -Fin y comienzo de dialogo**

**-EN MAYUSCULAS, CENTRADO Y NEGRITO-dialogos de los narradores**

**Comenzamos**

**Episodio 1. El **Hinokōri Japon

**..:Espacio desconocido, Centro de Tokio:..**

En un salon a oscuras, debajo de una lampara solitaria, esperaba sentada paciente, una conocida entrenadora a la entrada de la capitana de su equipo, con un lado de la barbilla apollado en su mano, sus piernas cruzadas perfectamente. Al ver a una chica de cabello negro corto, en una pequeñisima coleta de lado, con piel blanca, de estatura pequeña para sus 13 años de edad, ojos rojo izquierdo/derecho verde oscuros de un tono para nada tenebroso que traia puesto una chaqueta y pantalon negro con azul.

-Hanasaku, tu reporte-ordeno al verla entrar.

-Si Entrenadora, al parecer, Inazuma Japón ha regresado, estan quedandose unos dias en el campamento, he reclutado a cada una de las chicas que me ha pedido, admito que fueron dificiles de convenser, pero, tienen buenas bases debido a su contacto con los integrantes de Inazuma Japon, esta todo alistado para empezar el plan-termino con una reverencia.

-Perfecto, preparalas con los calentamientos, termino algunas cosas y voy con ustedes-mando a la chica.

-Entendido, ¿Cuanto tiempo nos dara para estar listas?-pregunto antes de salir

-Una semana-termino por aclarar

-Creo que es demasiado tiempo entrenadora-sonrio con autosuficiencia y la entrenadora tambien.

-Asi se habla, retirate-le dijo antes de que se fuera-Endo y sus amigos se equivocaron al confiar en mi y creer que el Neo Japon era mi unico equipo-penso aun con esa sonrisa.

**..:Campo de la Rivera del rio, Ciudad Inazuma:..**

-Muy bien, sigan asi, que ganemos el FFI simboliza que debemos poner mas esfuerzo para defender el titulo-animaba Endo a los chicos que corrian atras de el, calentando para el entrenamiento, de pronto vio a su amigo mas veloz rezagarse y volteando hacia el puente, asi que regreso con el-Kazemaru que haces hasta atras, usualmente te nos adelantas dos vueltas-dijo en broma a su amigo ya que lo vio muy serio.

-No es nada importante Endo, es solo que llevo varios dias notando que esa chica nos observa pero, inclusive la vi hablar con Aki y Haruna, pero cuando se da cuenta que la veo se va-le aclaro.

-Tal ves sea una admiradora tuya y le da pena cuando la notas o quizas quiere entrar en el equipo de todos modos dejame hablar con ella-menciono subiendo las escaleras-Hey chica-la llamo y cuando Aki lo vio tratando de alcanzar a la chica, que al verlo acercarse comenzo a alejarse, llamo su atencion.

-Endo oye y el entrenamiento ¿a donde vas?-trato de seguirlo pero se le habia adelantado.

El chico solo volteo un poco-A preguntar algo ahora vuelvo-pero cuando regreso su mirada a su objetivo esta ya no estaba-Hey, se fue que extraño-dijo frenandose.

-¿Endo...?-cuestiono Aki.

-Aki, ¿Conoces a la chica de hace un momento? Kazemaru afirma que la vio hablando contigo-

-Bueno si... Es una antigua compañera de la primaria, me la reencontre hace unos dias ya que fue de viaje unos años-le comento algo nerviosa,

-Entonces, ¿Por que ha estado viniendo a observar los entrenamientos, sobre todo por que huye cuando nota que Kazemaru la vio?-le pregunto.

-Ella es una gran fan de ustedes, sobretodo de Kazemaru le prometi traerle un dia a verlos pero es un poco timida-le afirmo ya mas tranquila.

-Lo sabia, es seguro ya le conseguimos novia a Kazemaru-comento para si mismo-Bien Aki regresemos al entrenamiento.

-Bueno, Endo es que en realidad nos tenemos que ir ya-recordo Haruna quien habia llegado con ellos dos, junto a Fuyupe.

-Bien en ese caso con cuidado chicas- se despidio de ellas y regreso con su equipo.

-No me gusta decirle mentiras-menciono Aki apenada.

-Oye tranquila solo fue una verdad oculta que es otra cosa aparte si la conoces de la primaria-le dijo Haruna con una sonrisa

-Si pero...-

-Chicas ya es tarde recuerden que tenemos que pasar por las demas-les comento Fuyupe

-Cierto vamonos-sugirio Aki.

Despues de pasar a dos casas por las mencionadas niñas se encontraron despues en el parque con la chica que observaba, en el puente.

-¿Listas?-les pregunto

-si, nos podemos ir-dijo Haruna tomando la delantera y queriendo subirse a una camioneta que no se alcanzaba a ver bien del todo ya que era muy tarde.

-¿Seguras en hacer esto?, pueden salir de este asunto cuando quieran-les cuestiono al ver que dudaban si subirse o no

-Yo si, y creo hablo por la mayoria al decir que no dejaremos que solo los chicos vuelvan a ser los mejores ¿cierto o no?-Aclaro Haruna decidida.

-Si-gritaron las demas juntas.

-Bien, entonces, nos vamos-termino la chica para subirse con las feminas en la anterior discusion y que el vehiculo arrancara.

**..:Instituto Raimon, Lunes:..**

-Oigan chicos-llamo Endo a Kido y Goenji una vez que salieron del pesado dia de la escuela-¿no han visto a las chicas? Van dias que no vienen a los entrenamientos

-De hecho no-respondio Kido-Haruna, fue a una pijamada con una amiga, pero no ha venido a la Secundaria tampoco contesta su celular-

-A mi con Yuka me paso igual-agrego Goenji-¿Es algo curioso no?-de pronto se extrañaron pues se empezo a nublar muy rapido.

-CAPITAN-grito exaltando a los tres Kabeyama quien venia corriendo junto a Kurimatsu-Lo buscan en el campo, es urgente-dijo y en ese momento los 5 salieron corriendo al campo de el Instituto. Un fuerte estruendo se oyo dandole mas razones para apresurarse rapido llegaron al campo y ahi ya estaba el director muy preocupado. Y con algunos arboles de la entrada caidos.

-Director, ¿que esta pasando?-le pregunto Endo exaltado. Al llegar todos los integrantes del Inazuma Japon estaban presentes.

-Endo hay alguien que quiere verlos-pronuncio con un hilo de voz muy preocupado aun.

-Es un gusto verte de nuevo Endo- Voltearon y para su sorpresa identificaron con mucha facilidad a la entrenadora que les llamo-

-Entrenadora Hitomiko ¿QUE ESTA PASANDO, POR QUE...?-y de pronto la pregunta fue callada por un chut que apenas pudo detenerno solo por la sorpresa sino por la fuerza-¿Pero que...!

-Si la respuesta es obvia la pregunta sobra-dijo una chica encapuchada detras de la entrenadora-Endo Mamoru Capitan del Raimon, portero dorsal 1 estoy aqui con un proposito quitar a tu equipo del programa de deportes-le informo a la par que se quitaba la capa, de la cabeza pero aun no de los hombros y dejaba ver a la chica que aparecio desde un principio y en la rivera del puente, pero esta vez con una sonrrisa malvada

-¿Y QUIEN CREES QUE ERES TU PARA DECIDIR ESO ASI DE FACIL?-grito el capitan al ver el caprichito de esa chica.

-Una capitana que obviamente puede manejar este equipo mejor que tu-respondio en tono arrogante l entrenadora Hitomiko.

-¿Pero entrenadora...?-cuestiono sorprendido el capitan.

-Lo siento Endo pero me he cansado de solo verte solamente a ti como el mejor-dijo bajando la cabeza-por eso-de pronto la volvio a levantar con decicion-he decidido apegarme un poco a los pasos de mi padre y entrenar a un equipo que se adueñara del futbol, Hanasaku-ordeno.

-A la orden- Y la chica extendio su mano empuñada y cuando la abrio traia una pulsera de cuantas rojas con dos cascabeles dorados con la pelotita de dentro hecha de una piedra que parecia conocida.

-La Alius-se sorprendio Endo

-No, no lo es, esta es mucho mejor, Endo Mamoru, ahora te doy a escojer, me dejas ser capitana y te retiras del equipo o jugamos un partido, ganas te dejo en paz a ti y a tu equipo, pero si pierdes, este equipo y tu desapareceran del Raimon y yo me encargare de rehacerlo, ¿entonces?-propuso, retomando su expresion de entrada.

-Es obvio que no te dejare burlarte asi de facil de nosotros jugaremos un partido-contesto decidido a vencerla.

-Como tu desees-sonrio con autosuficiencia, en eso levanto la mano lo mas alto que pudo y chasqueo los dedos-En ese caso, dejame presentarte a mi equipo El Hinokōri Japon-cruzo las manos por detras de su espalda y de entre las nubes aparecion una carabana relampago que al parecer tenia propulsores para volar, era diferente pues en lugar de blanco y azul era negra y morada dandole un toque algo siniestro-Creo que sus rostros se les haran algo familiares-advirtio mientras se acercaba al lugar donde habian aterrizado, la puerta se abrio y dejo ver a 15 personas que venian con la misma capucha que ella-Entonces chicas, esto es un partido amistoso, vamos saluden a los chicos del Raimon-En ese instante una por una, empezaron quitarse las capaz completamenten dejando ver un uniforme con el mismo diseño que el de Inazuma Japon solo que en lugar de Azul era negro y en lugar de blanco morado. Al mismo tiempo que las integrantes dejaban anonados a los chicos.

-Hola chicos-sonrio una chica peliverde con un broche morado en lugar de rosa. Al lado de una pelirosa de gorro.

-¿Aki, Toko!-nombro Endo impresionado

-HermanIto-llamo una peli azul con gafas de armazon morado. Junto a una chica pelirrosa claro, de curioso peinado.

-Ex-capitan-llamaron la siguiente junto a una rubia de gorrito.

-¿Mataro!-la tranquila mirada de Fubuki se transformo al ver la inesperadamente.

-¿Haruna, Takanashi*!-pronuncio Kido sorprendido

-Hermano-dijo una pequeña de dos trenzas.

-Goenji-san-la acompaño otra de dos coletas he hizo una reverencia silenciosa una chica de cabello morado entre las dos.

-¿Mako, Fuyupe, Yuka!-la tranquila mirada de Goenji cambio, de repente.

-Grant, que gusto verte-pronuncio el "nombre" su antigua compañera y atras de ella habia 4 chicas mas, una de cabello naranja, corto con una coleta de lado, otra con el pelo corto azul y dos broches amarillos, una mas una de cabello largo y magenta y una ultima mas pequeña con el cabello morado, googles y una cinta en moño celeste

-¿Haisuke, Barazono, Karakure, Touchi, Reina!-se sorprendio, el ex capitan del genesis.

-Dejadme presentar a las otras dos chicas pero no menos importantes, Kasai Haruya-empezo la capitana con una chica de flequillo parejo, con una trenza, baja, de lado derecho, ojos amarillos y cabello rojo- y Kousetsu Fuusuke-era una chica si atisbo de flequillo, con el cabello blanco recogido en una coleta alta izquierda, sus ojos verdes, al parecer entre las dos se daban la espalda.

-Chicas, ¿por que estan haciendo esto?-pregunto Endo asustado.

-Hanasaku, deja ir a mi hermana y a cada una de nuestras amigas, no las puedes obligar, a esto-trato de corregir a la capitana Goenji.

-Hermano, ni la capitana ni la entrenadora nos estan obligando, todo ha sido desicion nuestra y todo lo es aun-aparecio de entre las chicas la pequeña Yuka quien defendio a la capitana.

-Pero Yuka...-

-Lo sentimos chicos, pero es la verdad, nesecitamos demostrar que ustedes no son los mejores-Aclaro Aki con una decicion que los chicos pocas veces habian visto en ella.

-Entonces, Kudo, mi capitana Hanasaku y mi equipo ya estan listas, ¿Oficiamos el partido?

-Empezemos-ordeno solamente. Despues de eso, ambos se separaron y fueron a sus respectivos sitios de banquillos para organizarse.

-**BIEN DE ULTIMA HORA Y A PESAR DE QUE SE AVECINA UNA TORMENTA, LO INESPERADO 13 CHICAS QUE HAN ESTADO AL LADO DEL INAZUMA JAPON SIEMPRE MAS TRES CHICAS NUEVAS, LOS HAN RETADO EN UN PARTIDO POR EL DERECHO A SER EL EQUIPO DE FUTBOL TANTO DE LA ESCUELA COMO EL DE EL PAIS, LAS FORMACIONES YA ESTAN DECIDIDAS INAZUMA JAPON TENDRA EN LA LINEA DELANTERA A GOENJI, FUBUKI, LINEA DEL MEDIOCAMPO A HIROTO, TORAMARU, MIDORIKAWA, KIDO, LINEA DEFENSIVA KAZEMARU, TOBITAKA, KABEYAMA, TSUNAMI Y DE PORTERO EL CAPITAN ENDO, EL HINOKOURI JAPON TENDRA EN LA LINEA DELANTERA A KASAI HARUYA, HANASAKU YUUKI LA CAPITAN, GOENJI YUKA Y KOUSETSU FUUSUKE, EN EL CENTRO DEL CAMPO ESTAN ALINEADAS TAKANASHI SHINOBU, HARUNA OTONASHI, KISARAGI MAKO LINEA DEFENSIVA HAISUKE AN, FUYUKA KUDO, TOKO ZAIZEN Y TOUCHI AI EN LA PORTERIA KINO AKI, CON LOS EQUIPOS ALINEADOS Y EN EL CAMPO LOS CAPITANES PASARAN A OFICIAR QUE ES AMISTOSO-**

-Que sea amistoso, ¿Vale Hanasaku?-propuso el capitan ofreciendole su mano.

-Solo te puedo asegurar que no seremos violentas, pero no sera facil-contesto tomandole la mano sellando la amistad del partido

**-Y COMIENZA-**

**TBC**

**Konichiwa, chicas chicos lectoras lectoras y extraños. Aqui presentandoles un Fic nuevo buen pocos han de saberlo pero esta pasado 16 de octubre cumpli años, y este fic lo empeze a escribir ese dia. Ustedes diganme que opinan. Asi casi todas las chicas son del anime si no las conocen les pongo los nombres.**

**Les dejo las anotaciones.**

1. El Hinokōri Japon: quiere decir El Hielo de Fuego/Fuego de Hielo de Japon. Segun mi traductor.

01. Yuuki Hanasaku

02. Yuka Goenji (Julia Blaze)

03. Aki Kino (Silvia Woods)

04. Haruna Otonashi (Celia Hills)

05. Fuyupe Kudo (Camelia Travis)

06. Mako Kisaragi (Maddie Moonlight)

07. An Haisuke (Lean)

08. Hana Barazono/ (Baller)

09. Clara Karakure(Clear

10. Ai Touchi (Icer)

11. Yagami Reina/Uldivia

12. Toko Zaizen (Victoria Vanguard)

13. Kasai Haruya

14. Kousetsu Fuusuke

15. Takanashi Shinobu (Sue Sparrow)

16. Jyuka Mataro (Joaquine Downtown)


	2. Chapter 2

**Simbologia**

**..::..Espacio/Lugar**

**- -Fin y comienzo de dialogo**

**"entre comillas" Pensamientos**

**-EN MAYUSCULAS, CENTRADO Y NEGRITO-dialogos de los narradores**

**Comenzamos**

**Episodio 2. El **Partido

**..:Secundaria Raimon:..**

-**BIEN DE ULTIMA HORA Y A PESAR DE QUE SE AVECINA UNA TORMENTA, LO INESPERADO 13 CHICAS QUE HAN ESTADO AL LADO DEL INAZUMA JAPON SIEMPRE MAS TRES CHICAS NUEVAS, LOS HAN RETADO EN UN PARTIDO POR EL DERECHO A SER EL EQUIPO DE FUTBOL TANTO DE LA ESCUELA COMO EL DE EL PAIS, LAS FORMACIONES YA ESTAN DECIDIDAS INAZUMA JAPON TENDRA EN LA LINEA DELANTERA A GOENJI, FUBUKI, LINEA DEL MEDIOCAMPO A HIROTO, TORAMARU, MIDORIKAWA, KIDO, LINEA DEFENSIVA KAZEMARU, TOBITAKA, KABEYAMA, TSUNAMI Y DE PORTERO EL CAPITAN ENDO, EL HINOKOURI JAPON TENDRA EN LA LINEA DELANTERA A KASAI HARUYA, HANASAKU YUUKI LA CAPITAN, GOENJI YUKA Y KOUSETSU FUUSUKE, EN EL CENTRO DEL CAMPO ESTAN ALINEADAS TAKANASHI SHINOBU, HARUNA OTONASHI, KISARAGI MAKO LINEA DEFENSIVA HAISUKE AN, FUYUKA KUDO Y TOUCHI AI EN LA PORTERIA KINO AKI, CON LOS EQUIPOS ALINEADOS Y EN EL CAMPO LOS CAPITANES PASARAN A OFICIAR QUE ES AMISTOSO-**

-Que sea amistoso, ¿Vale Hanasaku?-propuso el capitan ofreciendole su mano.

-Solo te puedo asegurar que no seremos violentas, pero no sera facil-contesto tomandole la mano sellando la amistad del partido. Despues de darse la mano inevitablemente empezo a llover.

**-Y COMIENZA, FUBUKI DA EL SAQUE LO PASA A GOENJI Y COMIENZAN-**

De pronto a el delantero se le acerco la capitana pero sorprendio que solo lo pasara y nisiquiera intentara quitarle el balon.

-CORTE GIRATORIO-invoco Otonashi a la muralla que logro quitarle el balon a Shuuya-Goenji-llamo y la paso a la pequeña hermana del delantero.

-No pasaras Yuka-Desafio de pronto Toramaru junto a Midorikawa, silenciosamente la pequeña delantera sonrio.

-DESLICE DE FLAMA-grito y un tornado de flama la rodeo impidiendo la vista a los centrocampistas y la dejo pasar a mejor velocidad-Capitana-y dicho la paso a la nombrada.

-Bien-dijo pero de inmediato Kazemaru se le interpuso-Goenji-le paso el balon y ambas empezaron a pasaselo constantemente con un solo fin, que se dulplicaron los balones

-TUYA-empezo Yuka.

-MIA-le ayido la capitana.

-DOBLE-las dos terminaron por decir. Al final desaparecio el balon de Hanasaku y atras de ambas ya venian Takanashi y Kisaragi.

-¿LISTAS?-Pregunto la capitana.

-VAMOS-gritaron todas asi que Hanasaku y Takanashi se adelantaron sin el balon mientras Kisaragi y Yuka patearon hacia ariba el balon estilo de la primera patada de La Veleta de Fuego, en tanto Takanashi y Hanasaku coordinadamente dieron una voltereta de Tumbling, para caer de espaldas con las piernas Flexionadas hacia arriba, Kisaragi salto con las piernas de Takanashi y Yuka con las de Hanasaku. Listas para hacer-EL NUEVO REMATE DEL AGUILA-gritaron ambas al mismo tiempo para disparar de pisada ambas con un aguila apoyando la velocidad del chut.

-MANO ULTRADIMENSIONAL-Invoco Endo a la muralla delante de la porteria, pero esta rapidamente se rompio cual vidrio al que una piedra ataca.

**-GOOOOOL, **¿**PERO QUE HA SIDO ESO?, ENDO NO PUDO DETENER ESE TIRO-**

-¿Por que, ese Chut se sintio lleno de fuerza?, acaso las chicas en pocos dias llegaron a ser tan buenas-penso mientras miraba sus manos.

-Kisaragi, Goenji, bien hecho-felicito a las chicas la capitan, ambas solo asintieron.

**-REANUDAN EL PARTIDO, ESTA VEZ, GOENJI LA PASA A FUBUKI-**

-DESPLIEGUE-escucho cerca de el Fubuki y solo alcanzo a ver, como la capitan del contrario se transformaba en mariposas y la horda le quitaba el balon. Mas atras de el las mariposas se juntaron e hicieron aparecer a la capitana con el balon.

-Hanasaku, Yuka ¿Lista?-grito desde las bancas la entrenadora

-Si-afirmaron las chicas y la entrenadora solo asintio y presiono un boton en un control y de pronto un rayo se disparo un rayo hacia, Yuka y despues conecto con ella.

-"Muy bien, el Mixi max esta completo, adelante chicas"-penso la entrenadora mientras veia a su capitana y a su pequeña delantera cambiar de color de pelo a un castaño muy oscuro y en lugar de una coleta traia una trenza mientras que Yuka cambio a un tono de cabello rosa muy claro(Como el color que trae en go). Todos los jugadores del Inazuma Japón se quedaron muy sorprendido.

**-QUE ESTA PASANDO NUNCA EN LA HISTORIA DEL FUTBOL ESTO SE HABIA VISTO-**

De pronto la chica empezo a avanzar a gran velocidad, muchos trataron de detenerla, mas ninguno pudo. La Goenji solo fue atras de ella.

-Kazemaru, junto a mi a marcar-ordeno Kido y el mas veloz rapidamento lo alcanzo, pero unos metros antes de que ambos llegaran con ella, la capitana se detuvo, comenzo a dar vueltas sobre su propio eje creando una aro de fuego, que floto cayo en su mano izquierda, rodo pasando por sus brazos y hombros hasta su mano derecha una vez alli lo preparo-ARO DE FLAMMA*-grito mientras saltaba en splint con el balon valanceado en el pie delantero y atrapando a ambos chicos en dos remolinos de flama, impidiendoles seguir, dejando el camino libre a las chicas.

**-ESTO NUNCA LO HABIA VISTO, HANASAKU PASO DE USAR TECNICAS DE VIENTO, A USAR TECNICAS DE FUEGO-**

-"¿Como lo hizo?, a mi nadie me habia pasado asi de facil, menos con Kazemaru, ese rayo, su cambio de cabello y el cambio repentino en su atributo de Hissatsu, debe haber manera de pararla" Toramaru, Midorikawa detenganla-ordeno el estratega parandose.

La chica al ver a ambos acercarse, hizo exactamente lo mismo que con los dos anteriores.

-Vamos Yuka-ordeno la capitana a la compañera que la seguia, mientras pateba la pelota hacia arriba

-Vale-Ambas saltaron al mismo tiempo, mientras la pierna izquierda de Yuka se envolvia en hielo y la derecha de Yuuki en fuego, ambas chutaron dando una voltereta y diciendo al mismo tiempo.

-LA NUEVA VENTISCA DE FUEGO-ambas se tomaron de las manos y la capitana atrajo hacia ella a la pequeña para aterrizar juntas sin dificultad. El chut iba con mucha fuerza lo mejor era asegurarse de detenerla

-MARTILLO DE FURIA-golpeo con toda su fuerza el suelo pero ni eso pudo detener el chut.

**-GOOOOL, ¿QUE PASA CON INAZMUA JAPON? ESTA VEZ NO PUEDEN APODERSEDEL BALON-**

-"Otra vez, debe haber algo que podamos hacer contra ellas, las chicas deben de volver a la normalidad"

Yuuka y Hanasaku aterrizaron juntas mientras la mas grande la cargaba, chocaron las manos en señal de victoria despues de haberla dejado en tierra, en ambas desaparecieron los cambios fisicos, pero, despues de que desaparecieron de la capitana, a esta le fallaron las piernas y cayo de rodillas al piso.

-CAPITANA-a Yuka le asusto esa reaccion y no dudo en preocuparse por ella.

-Tranquila, estoy bien, tranquila solo me deje llevar por la sensacion de victoria un momento-se levanto y se fue a posicion con la delantera a su lado-"no puedo mentirle a Yuka pero es mejor a preocuparla no me he recuperado del todo de mi ultima medicacion en el hospital, pero, debo resistir, por las chicas y por ella"- recordo la chica pero mejor dejo pasar su mal y ya en posicion dio una orden-CHICAS, SABEN QUE HACER DEJENLE TODO A KINO-dijo y todas asintieron-"Dejemos que tengan su aire de grandeza"-

**-REEMPIZA EL PARTIDO, FUBUKI HACE EL SAQUE Y LA PASA A GOENJI-**

Los que mas extraño a los chicos en esta ocasion es que cuando dieron el, saque las chicas si se movieron pero no hicieron atisbo de querer defender, solo Aki, quien era la portera y se veia lista para todo. Goenji y Fubuki llevaron muy bien el balon hacian buenos pases y no necesitarion regates de Hissatsu.

-"Y ahora, acaban de dejar a Aki sola en porteria, ¿Que estrategia tienen planeada?, por ahora creo que es bueno el avanze" VAMOS CHICOS-apoyaba Endo desde su posicion.

-Fubuki-llamo Goenji y la paso al mencionado.

-Kazemaru-grito a el peliazul para indicarle que lo ayudara y este asintio. Fubuki giro entre sus piernas el balon creando fuertes venticas, Kazemaru corrio rapidamenta hacia el balon,

-EL HURACAN- y lo pateo fuertemente de pisada. El chut se dirijia con velocidad y fuerza hacia Aki, a ella no le sorprendio que usaran

-"Vale, Fubuki, Kazemaru alla voy"-penso frotando sus manos aun con los guantes puestos. Hizo el puño derecho hacia atras la vez levanto la pierna izquierda y despues de plantarla con fuerza en el piso-EL AUTENTICO SUPERPUÑO INVENCIBLE-creo el ademan de golpear algo a la vez que un puño de energia gigante, verde golpeaba y desbiaba la y ante el asombro de Ichirouta y Shiro por su tecnica detenida, Haruna, se llevo el balon y lo saco de la banda antes de que el silbatazo de medio tiempo sonara.

**-INCREIBLE KINO ACABA DE DAR UNA GRAN DEMOSTRACION DE PODER DETENIENDO LA TECNICA DE FUBUKI Y KAZEMARU, SUENA EL SILBATO Y SE ACABA EL PRIMER TIEMPO-**

Y asi continuo el partido en el segundo tiempo nada mejoro, las chicas solo dejaban chutar a porteria cuando querian presumir las habilidades de Aki, los chuts fueron mayoritarimente hechos por, La capitan, Yuka, Takanashi, Kousetsu, Kasai y Mako, con chuts normales cansaban a Endo y luego usaban un Hissatsu para rematar, Kousetsu sabia usar El Autentico Impacto Glaciar, Kasai La Nueva Llamarada Atomica, Mako El Mejorado Remate del Aguila, Takanashi Los Pingüinos Emperadores #7, las defensas eran de Aki, An, Toko y Haruna. Creo que es notorio, que quedaron 6-0 a favor de las chicas, los chicos estaban sorprendidos, ellos no habian creido jamas que las chicas eran tan buenas, que cuando ellas se juntaranny quisieran podian dejarlos vencidos en el campo, ellas ni atisbo de cansancio tenian.

Lo mas preocupante para ellos era lo que habian perdido, absolutamente todo, su equipo, capitan, formacion, incluso el nombre. La capitana se acerco al derrotado excapitan.

-Endo Mamoru, ha sido un gusto jugar contra ti aunque debo admitir que crei que darian mas batalla-le menciono la chica arrodollandose a su lado. De pronto el capitan entro en cuenta debia saber perder y entregarle a la chica lo que le correspondia, su titulo, su banda.

-Hanasaku, cuida muy bien de ellas por que no sera facil cuando pidamos recuperan este equipo-ofrecio dandole la banda derrotado en la mano.

-¿QUE? CLARO QUE NO-regrezo depronto la banda, Endo se sorprendio demasiado por el acto-Veras, lo que Aki dijo es verdad soy una gran fan de ustedes y queria conocerles, la Entrenadora Hitomiko fue quien planeo todo y se nos hizo algo divertido, yo nunca le quitaria a usted ni a este equipo, solo era una broma-le aclaro mientras le señalaba a las chicas acercandose con una sonrisa sincera.

-ESPERA, UN MOMENTO, ¿ENTONCES ERA UN JUEGO, NADA DE ESTO ERA REAL?-grito sorprendido.

-No-le recordo la capitana con un sonrisa nerviosa.

-PERO, ES QUE, YO, NO ENTIENDO, ¿QUE RAYOS ESTA PASANDO?-grito desesperado despeinando su cabellera, en bisca de logica

**TBC**

**Konichiwa, chicas chicos lectoras lectoras y extraños.**

**Creo que muchos se quedaron con cara de WTF, OMFG, OMG, ect, etc.**

**Bueno tendran que esperar a saber que.**

**Les dejo las anotaciones.**

1. Es parecida al Beautiful Hoop de Nozaki Sakura, solo que este es obviamente de fuego y puede atrapar a maximo 3 personas.

2. Asi es decidi poner el mixi max pero quize hacer que en lugar de transmitir el aura es duplicar y cambiar el aura.

3. La mayoria de las tecnicas de las chicas se llamaron El autentico, El mejorado, por razones de ser las mejoras o aumentadas de niveles.


	3. Chapter 3

**Simbologia**

**..::..Espacio/Lugar**

**- -Fin y comienzo de dialogo**

**"entre comillas" Pensamientos**

**-EN MAYUSCULAS, CENTRADO Y NEGRITO-dialogos de los narradores**

*** Anotaciones al final**

**Comenzamos**

**Episodio 3. El misterio de Hanasaku y el Hinokori..**

**..:Secundaria Raimon:..**

-Hanasaku, cuida muy bien de ellas por que no sera facil cuando pidamos recuperar este equipo-ofrecio dandole la banda derrotado en la mano.

-¿QUE? CLARO QUE NO-regrezo depronto la banda, Endo se sorprendio demasiado por el acto-Veras, lo que Aki dijo es verdad soy una gran fan de ustedes y queria conocerles, la Entrenadora Hitomiko fue quien planeo todo y se nos hizo algo divertido, yo nunca le quitaria a usted ni a este equipo, solo era una broma-le aclaro mientras le señalaba a las chicas acercandose con una sonrisa sincera.

-ESPERA, UN MOMENTO, ¿ENTONCES ERA UN JUEGO, NADA DE ESTO ERA REAL?-grito sorprendido.

-No-le recordo la capitana con un sonrisa nerviosa.

-PERO, ES QUE, YO, NO ENTIENDO, ¿QUE RAYOS ESTA PASANDO?-grito desesperado despeinando su cabellera, en busca de logica. Despues de este grito y para no aumentar las posibilidades de enfermare mejor entraron en los salones del campamento. Ahi dentro la capitana les explico lo ocurrido y si hubo muchas carcajadas por parte de las chicas y todos los demas se quedaro atonitos, por que, quien te daria ese susto tan grande y te daria risa.

-Les jugamos una broma-dijo la capitana con una sonrisa-Veran se anuncio que habra un torneo especial despues del exito del FFI y para dar la larga debiamos lucirnos en un partido contra el Inazuma Japón, pero, creo que nos pasamos un poco con el marcador-explico y se rio nervisamente con su mano en la cabeza. Mientras sus compañeras ex-estudiantes de Alius le restaban importancia al marcador-Los organizadores acaban de llamar a la entrenadora y nos confirmaron nuestra plaza en el partido-todas aplaudieron y se abrazaron entre ellas algunos chicos que habian comprendido tambien las felicitaron.

-Muy bien creo entender, pero, en ese caso, NOS ACABAN DE QUITAR A NOSOTROS LA OPORTUNIDAD DE ENTRAR-dijo con los ojos aguados por el llanto.

-Capitan,es un torneo femenil-Le aclaro la chica con una gota bien estilo de este programa-Es el Femenil Boshi no Michi*, se abrevia como FBM y cuando escuchamos de el, queriamos formar un equipo, fue dificil conseguir una entrenadora, sobre todo a las jugadoras del Genesis, prominence y polvo de diamante-al mencionarlas estas alzaron las manos-y estas no son nuestras equipaciones. Son aquellas-menciono señalando a la entrenadora, quien tenia en alto las equipaciones de jugador en morado con un relampago en el hombro, con un logo de un balon con alas, que en el centro tenia dibujado un pequeñisimo relampago, el dibujo del balon estaba congelado, a la vez que estaba en llamas, el de portero era igual pero rosa de manga larga, los shorts eran negros-Bueno pero nos gustaria saber que opinan ustedes despues de todo nuestro debut fue dedicado al Inazuma-cedio la palabra a los chicos quienes se quedaron cayados pensando unos momentos pensando, para animar a todos a hablar Endo fue el primero en comentar.

-Sus chuts fueron muy buenos, no pude detenerlos-opino con emocion- pero ¿que fue eso que hicieron tu y Yuka en el campo?-pregunto con mucha curiosidad,-Quiero decir cuando cambiaron muchas de sus caracteristicas-

-Bien eso es...-quizo explicar pero se le interrumpio.

-CONFIDENCIAL Endo, es informacion que solamente los entrenadores de los equipos y las jugadoras de FBM deben de saber-de manera seria mas que quitar las dudas creo intrigas la entrenadora Hitomiko-Pueden comentar y preguntar de cualquier aspecto pero ese no-con firmeza acorto la entrenadora. Muchos se cayaron un poco dudosos y las chicas ya no argumentaron nada. Un rato despues la tencion se quito y los chicos alagaron mucho la tecnica de sus amigas

-Gracias por todo chicos desde mañana comienza nuestros entrenamientos para los partidos, bueno el dia ha sido pesado y sinceramente el clima no es nada bonito para no estar en casa asi que creo que los podemos ir a dejar a casa si quieren-muchos lo pensaron y accedieron pues ya nada tenian que hacer en la Secundaria. Vaya susto que se habian llevado los chicos, casi les quitaban el equipo lo que si los decepciono fue la derrota, eran el mejor equipo del mundo pero habian sido derrotados por mucho. Habia algo especial en ellas sobre todo en la Capitana, Inazuma tendria que encargarse de descubrir los detalles. Al dia siguiente todos tempranisimo fueron a la Secundaria la sorpresa fue para el capitan quien en su clase hubo una nueva compañera.

-Etto, etto...-exclamo un poco nerviosa enredando entre los dedos las volgaderas de du bolsa-yo me llamo Hanasaku Yuuki, es un gusto estar en esta clase-La capitan del Hinokori, bueno la grata sorpresa resultaba util podria averiguar mas sobre ella.

El dia paso de lo mas normal, inclusive Aki, Fuyupe y Haruna asistieron a sus entrenamientos segun ellas la entrenadora y la Capitan tendrian una junta importante, les pidieron entrenar con ellos pero al parecer la entrenadora les habia dicho que sus habilidades se usaban en el campo y entrenamientos del Hinokori y extrañamente lo entendieron, a la hora de finalizacion se despidieron entre ellos, pero, Endo quizo tomar una ruta diferente.

-Hey Endo-lo llamo su amigo peli azul, a donde te diriges si los entrenamientos ya pasaron-le pregunto al ver que se adentro mas a la Secundaria.

-A ningun lugar Kazemaru solo queria pasar por el salon centella, tu sabes el lugar donde empezamos me trae buenos recuerdos-le dijo con una sonrrisa.

-Y por que no vamos-le argumento Kido quien venia con Goenji

-los recuerdos a veces son buenos-agrego el peli blanco tambien, quedaron de acuerdo y los cuatro fueron al dicho salon, una vez que entraron enfrente de un cañon de balones vieron a la capitana del Hinokori frente a el y decidieron observar en silencio.

Respiro profundo, y en cierto momento tecleo la mejor y mas peligrosa velocidad del cañon y lo encendio, a los chicos les preocupo la programada tonteria que estaba a punto de hacer y la iban a detener si no fuera que la puerta de cristal estaba cerrada con llave. En cierto momento la chica dio vueltas sobre su propio eje mientras un aura azul y negra se desprendia y afiguraba una gran silueta detras de ella.

-AVATAR: KAZE NO MEGAMI YAGAMI HAYATE*-grito a la vez que la figura de una mujer, cabello castaño, ojos azules, con un vestido corto negro pegado, con un abrigo blanco de mangas largas, y seis alas de plumas negras aparecia detras de ella-MODO ARMADURA-despues de esa segunda exclamacion alzo su mano y un aro de energia luminosa se encendio y disipo despues el Keshin volvio a hacerse una esfera de energia que se dividio en varios rayos que golpearon varios puntos del cuerpo de la chica creando un vestido y abrigo presisamente igual al de su Kenshin, asi como el abrigo blanco y traia botas negras y una boina blanca con una cinta negra, en los guantes y botas aparecieron alas negras.

Rapidamente la chica pateo el primer balon el cual botando se perdio de la vista, el segundo con un chut golpeo otros cinco, esquivo saltando algunos, mas ningun balon la toco en cierto momento el primer balon golpeo el control del cañon deteniendolo.

Para Endo, Kido y Goenji era dificil seguir la velocidad de la chica. Pero para el peliazul, que ya estaba acostumbrado a la velocidad, las escenas las pudo notar perfectamente, veia cada uno de los pasos de la chica, como con gracia de una gimnasta, se movia, y esquivaba.

La chica cayo en ambos pies y la armadura desaparecio, volteo y lo que vio la asusto pues los cuatro chicos del Raimon la estaban observando muy sorprendidos. Tendria que abrirles de todos modos, por la puerta tendria que salir.

-Hola Chicos-dijo abriendo la puerta como si no hubiera hecho nada-¿Que estan haciendo aqui?, me dijeron que el salon centella ya no se usaba mas y queria verlo-

-No mientas, ¿Que fue lo que hiciste? Ni nosotros entrenabamos con esa velocidad-pregunto Kido con semblante serio.

-Es confidencial del Hinokori-contesto abriendose paso a la salida y dejando a los chicos solos en el salon, era ahora un reto mucho mas grande averiguar. A pesar de que la capitana asistia a las clases no hablaba jamas del equipo con los chicos.

No faltaba mucho para que el Hinokori les enviara una invitacion al Inazuma para su el desfile de inauguracion de los equipos y claro no dudaron un segundo en decir que si irian.

El gran dia llego, demasiado rapido y segun las chicas pronto, no las vieron nerviosas, ni nada parecido, estaban muy tranquilas, segun la entrenadora todo el equipo desfilaria. Entre la capitana y la Delantera llevarian el Logo y nombre del Equipo. En el campo principal profesional de la ciudad de Tokio y despues de haber dado un discurso el primer ministro, la entrenadora Hitomiko fue la encargada.

**Damas, cabelleros, Sean Bienvenidos todos la Gran inauguracion del Torneo Mundial Femenil Boshi no Michi, hemos reunido ocho equipos de diferentes Academias, Secundarias y Ciudades. La mitad de estos esquipos por una u otra razon se han posicionado como favoritos**

**(Imaginense tipo puros gender benders de los jugadores que salieron originalmente.)**

**La Secundaria Otaku**

**(Obvio muchas chicas Fujoshis, Lolitas, Yanderes, Tsunderes, etc)**

**La Academia Kunoichi**

**(Secundaria Ninja)**

**El Equipo de Las Montañas**

**(Secundaria Farm)**

**Academia Kidokawa**

**(Kirkwood)**

**Califica a uno de los favoritos:**

**Instituto Imperial**

**Otro equipo favorito:**

**Academia Femenil Zeus**

Mientras anunciaban y pasaban esos equipos, las chicas del Hinokori alistaban su formacion, peor los nervios aunque los chicos no se los notaron dos una de las chicas no estaba muy bien. Lo que ella vionmejor fue hablar con su capitana.

-Yuuki-san-llamo Yuka a su capitana. Esta se cento en sus talones para quedar a su altura-Tengo una preocupacion-la chica asintio indicandole que continuara-vera, mi hermano mayor vino a verme, pero, que tal si no me veo, todas estan mas altas que yo, incluso Kisaragi-la calitana sonrio enternecida la pequeña Yuka y ella se habian llevado muy bien dese un principio, a Yuuki le recordaba a alguien muy especial, Yuka sentia como si fuera la hermana mayor que siempre quizo, claro no por eso no queria a su hermano, pero alguien del mismo genero que ella le hubiera gustado.

-Tengo una solucion-la capitana se levanto-ven-y le extendio la mano, la delantear sonrio y la tomo.

**7 de Tokio, 7 de Fuji, 1 de Hokkaido y 1 de Ehime, unidas en: Hinokori, Japon***

Al ori eso los chicos esperaron pacientes pero a todos extraño que entraran todas pero sin la bandera ni la Capitana y Yuka, hasta el ultimo venia Yuka subida en los hombros de la capitana sosteniendo la bandera* con las manos arriba, la capitana saludaba con una mano, mientras que con la otra sostenia de uno de los pies de la pequeña Yuka. Las chicas abrieron espacio en su zona designada para dejar pasar a ambas, Hanasaku bajo a la pequeña de sus hombros, cargandola de la cintura, dejandola frente a ella y le tomo la bandera a la pequeña, la entrenadora sonrio feliz de que sus jugadoras fueran tan compartidas.

-HANASAKU-CHAN-la chica mencionada volteo a todas partes y entre las chicas de el Imperial vio a una rubia de ojos verdes saludandola con una gran sonrisa.

-Moriyama-chan-saludo y se abrazaron con mucha emocion ya que estaban un equipo a un lado del otro. Las del Hinokori se extrañaron por esto

-No puedo creer que estes aqui-le dijo emocionada tomandole las manos

-Ni yo puedo creer que tu estas aqui y en el Imperial, eres increible, yo sabia que calificarias a esa Secundaria-le alago recordando sus sueños de infancia.

-Pero tu en el Raimon, es fabuloso y estas por...-hizo una pausa.

-BECA DEPORTIVA-ambas completaron al tiempo y rieron juntas.

-Ya me voy tengo que regresar con mi equipo-recordo la capitana del Hinokori.

-Y yo con el mio hablamos luego-ambas se despidieron y regresaron con sus equipos respectivos.

**Por ultimo el equipo representante de este torneo, Hoshinosora.**

Todas las chicas de ese equipo, venian uniformadas estilo militar, bien organizadas y muy serias, nunca dejaron ver su mirada ya que tenian capucha y la mirada baja.

**Muy bien pasaremos a organizar el orden de los torneos. **

De una en una cuatro entrenadoras pasaron de entre ellas La De Las Montañas, La Imperial, Kunoichi y Otaku. Los enfrentamientos terminaron asi 1. El Imperial vs Hoshinosora, 2. El de las Montañas contra El Zeus, 3. El kunoichi vs El Kidokawa y 4. El Otaku contra el Hinokori.

**TBC**

**Konichiwa, chicas chicos lectoras lectoras y extraños.**

**Bueno tendran que esperar a saber que quien es la tal Moriyama y quien es o fue para Yuuki.**

**Les dejo las anotaciones.**

1. Segun mi conocimiento de japones Significa Camino de estrellas, el feminil es para acentua que es para chicas.

2. Significa Diosa de el viento, Hayate Yagami, es un personaje de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's si gustan darse una idea de los Avatar para las chicas hare un album en blog ok. De todas maneras a veces pondre una foto como portada de fic. La armadura es precisamente el traje.

3. El equipo lo conforme por diferentes chicas asi que no todas son el mismo lugar

4. La bandera es del equipo pero es pequeña, lo suficiente para que Yuka la sostenga en alto y no cubra su cara, es blanca y solo trae el escudo, delequipo que representa.


End file.
